I Will Buy You A Garden
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: As Cuddy is ready to give up on conceiving a baby, House volunteers himself as a donor in a not so conventional way. Becomes AU very quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own House M.D. nor the characters. This fic takes place during season three, but the chapters individually indicate the date and time. I began this fic a long time ago and wanted to wait until my other chapter fic was complete in posting. However, due to situations dealing with the dates, I have decided to post it now. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**March 9, 2007 7:34 p.m.**

House entered Cuddy's office and threw his coat and backpack to her couch.

"Okay! Let's get this over with."

Cuddy had been clearing some clutter on her desk. It was well past the time to go home and she was exhausted. Dealing with House wasn't something she was prepared to do at the given moment.

"Get what over with?" She darted her eyes to him for only a second before directing them back to her desk.

House's brow furrowed. Two days ago, he thought she just forgot and that was the cause of her absence. Yesterday, he guessed she had someone else fulfill the duty or managed to do it herself. Today, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but this was definitely mysterious.

"The painful prick that stimulates those sexy ovaries of yours," House replied to her questioning.

"Yeah..." Cuddy started, not making eye contact as she organized a stack of files, "I'm not doing that anymore."

She hoped that if one thing could go right in her life, it would be that House would let this drop and leave. However, her luck as of late was lacking and House remained standing there. Cuddy stopped all her movement, keeping her head bowed.

House took in Cuddy's current position, her body language, and the news she just told him. He bit his bottom lip and stared intently at her. This was _very_ mysterious.

"You're giving up?" he asked and stepped towards the couch, releasing her from his death stare.

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her head. "Yes. I'm through with it."

House stopped, his eyes on the picture hanging above the couch. He glanced over at Cuddy. It was evident that he was puzzled by this.

"Well, that was a waste of time and money, then," House told her. "If you wanted to throw money away, you could have given it to me. Easy spending and no expectation."

"I wasn't trying to waste money," Cuddy defended herself, a look of her hurt on her face.

House noticed this and lowered his harshness. "What were you trying to do?"

"You have no idea what it's like, House," Cuddy replied softly and moved around her desk, heading for her coat rack in the corner of the room.

House turned, watching her cross the room. "Care to enlighten me?"

Cuddy was in the process of putting her coat on. Her eyes locked on House. "No."

"Come on, Cuddy." House limped toward her. "I've kept your secret thus far."

"It's none of your business why I've decided not to go any further with it," Cuddy said and placed her purse strap over her shoulder. She moved to exit, but House stopped her.

"You know, if you don't tell me, I might have to ask others about your lack of trust in me and those little injections might slip out into the conversation." House hoped that would work.

Cuddy tore her arm from House's hand and glared. "You're not going to blackmail me into telling you, House."

With that, Cuddy left her office. House hurriedly put on his coat and grabbed his backpack before chasing after her. She was walking toward the parking lot when he finally caught up.

"Doing anything for the weekend?" House asked nonchalantly.

"Go away." Cuddy ignored his question.

House stepped in front of her, causing her to stop. "What is it, Cuddy? The donors met you and decided to withhold sperm?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Cuddy tried to get past House, but he managed, even with a bum leg, to block each attempt at passing him. Knowing he wasn't going to give up, Cuddy stopped and stood in front of him, quite defeated.

"Surrender?" House asked with a smirk on his face.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh. She shook her head slightly while House tried to figure out her take on forfeiting her attempts at baby making now that he had stalled her.

"Could you please be human for once and let it go?" Cuddy asked, her eyes never leaving his.

House shrugged. "I'm just trying to understand what changed you."

"You want to understand something, House?" Cuddy asked, her voice thick with so much emotion it hurt. "Try understanding the want of creating another life force. Try understanding the hopelessness you feel every time you pee on a stick because you _know_ it's going to be negative. Try understanding failing over and over again at the one thing you and your body were specifically made for. When you can understand that, then we can talk."

Cuddy brushed by House and he let her go. His eyes never left her as she made it into the driver's side of her car and took off as fast as she could. With an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, House turned and headed for his parking space.

**March 9, 2007 10:13 p.m.**

"What do you want?" Cuddy was tired and still upset from her earlier encounter with House. However, she still complied with opening the door to him.

"Are you going to let me in?" House asked. "It's important."

Cuddy looked him over, unsure if she could trust him. After a moment, she stepped back and pulled the door back with her. House hobbled into her home and Cuddy tightened her black robe around her nightgown.

"Must you always show up late at night without calling, House?" Cuddy asked as she shut the front door. "It's getting tiring."

House stood in her hallway, facing her. Inhaling, he built up his courage. "See, Cuddy, I came to offer you a little proposition. I thought about your... dilemma... and I want to help. So, I'll- you know."

"No, I don't know." Cuddy shook her head as her eyebrows drew together.

House rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I'll help you out. With a donation."

"You want to give your sperm to me?" Cuddy didn't believe him and it took everything in her power to not roll her eyes right back at him.

"Not when you put it that way." House removed the cringing from his face. "Having sex with you sounds a little more appealing."

"You're joking." Cuddy stared.

"Nope," House answered brightly. "What else could you ask for? You know me well enough, I have fantastic genes, no terrible medical history."

"Addiction," Cuddy pointed out immediately.

"That's debatable," House replied.

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest, still processing this information. "What you're suggesting is clearly-"

"Feasible?" House attempted to finish her thought.

"No," Cuddy replied with a lowered tone.

"Why not?" House asked. He was still treating this subject on the brighter side. This idea occurred to him a few hours ago and he had finally gained enough ground on the matter to try and execute it.

"Because." Cuddy knew that answer wasn't good enough. "Because it would get messy, awkward, and downright weird."

"Why?" House was puzzled by this.

"House, I work with you." Cuddy didn't understand how House couldn't see the problem in this. "I'm your _boss_. If I... had your baby, wouldn't you think that would change our relationship?"

"No." House shook his head simply. "And no one at the hospital would have to know. I can pretend it's not mine. I don't want the kid."

Cuddy softened just a touch. "I don't believe that."

"Is there some way I can prove it to you?" House asked and took a step closer to Cuddy. "Swear on the Bible? Or on the Hippocratic Oath?"

"You don't believe in either of those, therefore rendering your actions pointless," Cuddy replied with a quick raise of her eyebrows.

"It would be strictly business, Cuddy," House pointed out in a persuasive tone and swung his cane over his backside.

"In that case, you can fill a cup and we can do it In Vitro." Cuddy still didn't believe he was serious. "No sex. That's business."

House swung his cane down and leaned towards her. "That's not fun business."

"Are you using my weakness of wanting a baby to get into my pants?" Cuddy needed the truth before she could go on with it anymore.

"Wouldn't you want to tell the," House paused as he kept the word _spawn_ from rolling off his tongue, "_child_ that it was created in moments of heat and passion and not in a petri dish?"

"Right." Cuddy rolled her eyes, dragging out the word. "Because we have _so_ much passion, Hou-"

House's mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentence. Of course, House knew what he was doing and he knew he had her weakened when her mouth didn't protest. House was the one to finally pull away.

"Passion, Cuddy?" House asked, leaving her breathless.

Cuddy regained her senses. "No. That was a cheap trick. My hormones are-"

"Don't blame your hormones," House cut her off. "Admit it. Hot and passionate."

Cuddy let out a sigh. "House, we both know this wouldn't work."

"In Vitro Fertilization is expensive and weary," House said. "As we both can see by you wanting to give up. We'll keep this under lock and key, Cuddy. Need I remind you how much I enjoy secrets? And then, we can stop when you're pregnant or when you've had enough."

Cuddy eyed House up carefully. "Why would you do this?"

"Free sex." House shrugged.

Cuddy let out a puff of a laugh in order to keep her anger away. "Which is exactly why I don't want to-"

"Just business, right, Cuddy?" House reminded her of the main point behind this idea. "That's all it will be."

"You're going to use it against me." Cuddy shook her head. "You'll tell your team and then-"

"Why would I do that?" House pulled away from Cuddy. "So, Cameron can get me a father of the year mug? I don't want them finding out our dirty little secret either. Strictly business. One colleague helping out another."

"It's a pretty heavy task," Cuddy said.

"All in a good day's work," House replied.

"You're absolutely serious about this?" Cuddy knew that even if House had been pulling her leg the entire time, the look on her face at the given moment would warrant a true answer from him. "You've thought it over? This isn't some whim or some joke to make me look stupid."

"I've seriously thought it over and it's no joke," House told her.

Cuddy hesitated and knew that this was probably a horrible idea which she would regret agreeing to when tomorrow came. "Starting Monday I'm most fertile during ovulation."

"Pick you up at eight." House gave a slight nod.

Cuddy gave him a look so he knew he was skating on thin ice in this matter. She could go back on her agreement at any moment. Without another word, House gave Cuddy a smile and let himself out, both of them wondering if this really was a promising idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the tremendous feedback! I truly appreciate it. And don't worry too much about the angst! Haha. I just seem to throw angst into almost everything, but it shouldn't be too bad to handle. :o) Enjoy this next part!!**

* * *

**April 11, 2007**

"You all right?" she asked out into the darkness, the bed sheets clutched to her naked chest.

"Yeah," he mumbled and held back a groan as he removed himself from her bed.

House's right thigh was throbbing and he was sure it would burst into flames at any second. But, he didn't want her to know that. Pulling on his boxers, he limped to his pile of clothes and picked them up.

Cuddy sat up and wrapped the bed sheet around the front of herself. "Are you sure?"

"I have plans," he told her as an excuse for his quick exit from the bed before he painfully made his way to her bathroom.

Once the door was closed, House relaxed against it. He dropped all his clothes except his pants. He yanked the Vicodin container from the pocket and popped two pills into his mouth. House dared not move for fear of hurting his thigh any more.

After several minutes, House gathered enough strength to dress. When he opened the door, Cuddy was in her nightgown and sitting on her bed. She looked up at him as he emerged.

"We can stop this if you want," Cuddy told him.

House limped to his cane and took hold of it. "Only if you decide you want to."

"No, House." Cuddy shook her head. "Don't put this all on me. You're acting weird. I don't want this to affect our relationship."

"Every interaction we have affects our relationship, Cuddy," House said. "It just depends on the degree of the action."

"Could you just be honest with me for a minute and stop hiding behind your puzzles and games?" Cuddy's tone was tired. "If this is too much for you, I wouldn't want you to feel as if you had to continue because I-"

"Cuddy," House cut her off a bit harsher than he had wanted to. He made his way to the bed and sat down next to her. "I know this isn't the most conventional way of doing things, but we have to keep feelings out of it. Which is why I'm going to leave now."

"You're right," Cuddy replied quietly. She raised her voice. "But, House, if you-"

"Stop." House cut her off more with the look he gave her than with the word he spoke.

Forcing herself to make these nights strictly business was hard on Cuddy. It didn't feel quite right, but the thought of a baby pressed her forward. She just hoped this would work. Once six months of trying passed, she would call it quits.

House, on the other hand, didn't have as much of a problem with letting go. He found it easier to treat it as business, as a simple duty he was called in to perform. However, he also saw the way in which Cuddy treated their act with a bit more passion. He always began to reciprocate the passion, but constantly had to remind himself to hold back. But, it was hard to hold back the passion in the moment even if it was easy to let go of the feeling after.

"We'll do it again tomorrow," House told her and stood from the bed. "Goodnight."

Cuddy didn't respond and House didn't expect her to. He left her home and quietly shut the front door as he stepped into the moist spring air.

**May 2, 2007**

House limped across the clinic and stepped alongside of Cuddy as she stood at the nurse's station, scanning over a chart.

"Good morning." House greeted, but didn't make eye contact.

Cuddy gave him a glance and felt a clenching in her chest. "Good morning."

House made sure there was no one close enough to eavesdrop. "How are you?"

Swallowing hard, Cuddy focused on the words contained in the chart. They immediately started to blur as tears filled her eyes. "I started my period this weekend."

Cuddy flipped the chart closed and slipped it amongst some others. Hurriedly, she headed for the doors. She blinked back tears as she had the urge to flee the hospital. House caught up to her and stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"It's all right, Cuddy," House told her in a quiet tone so no one else could hear.

"I feel like this is all pointless." Cuddy shrugged away from House and folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you think it was going to happen on the first shot?" House asked, trying to make eye contact, but she was avoiding it.

"This was the second shot," Cuddy said bitterly.

"And we'll try for a third," House replied.

Cuddy finally brought her eyes to House. "Why are you being so nice?"

"If this suddenly drives you mad, I'm hoping you'll remember this moment and forget all the other comments I've ever made to you." House tried to lighten the mood. "Think of it as a kind of life insurance."

Cuddy looked away from him. House glanced around, making sure no one around them was watching with curiosity.

"When do we meet for business again?" House asked.

"The seventh," Cuddy answered, bringing her eyes back to him. "It's a Monday."

"Third time's a charm, right?" House gave Cuddy a small nudge.

Cuddy did her best to give him a smile, but it came off rather sad. "Third time's a charm."

**May 8, 2007**

"You're leaving?"

House sat up in his place next to Cuddy in her bed. He glanced over his shoulder at her as he pulled his underwear on.

"Business meeting went over well, right, boss?" He asked her and then balanced himself on two feet, trying not to put too much pressure on his right leg.

"Oh." Cuddy scooped her nightgown from the floor and pulled it over her head. "Right."

"Don't tell me you forgot." House pulled on his jeans. "Cuddy, if this is going to work like you wanted it-"

"I know," Cuddy cut him off, annoyed. "You're right. I was just... No, go."

House picked up his shirt from the chair in the corner of Cuddy's room. He took out his phone and glanced at the time.

"Oh," he muttered.

"What?" Cuddy situated herself back down in her bed.

"It's only a little after ten," House told her and set his phone and shirt back down on the chair.

"That early?" she asked surprised considering she felt so tired.

"Yeah," he replied.

House made his way back over to the side of the bed he had just been on. He pulled back the covers and climbed in. Cuddy stared, her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

House settled under the covers. "I was bragging to my neighbor about my hot date tonight. Obviously a lie, but he doesn't know that. At least he won't, unless I come home a little after ten. That would give it away."

Cuddy sighed. "You don't have to lie to me, House."

"I'm not," House replied, his tone indicating his outrage that she thought he was lying to her.

Cuddy ran her fingers into her hair as she leaned on her elbow. "You should go."

"You want me to ruin my reputation?" House asked.

"It isn't business if you stay," Cuddy told him.

House's eyebrows drew together and he gave her a look. "I thought you wanted me-"

"I never said that," Cuddy cut him off.

"Right." House rolled his eyes. "But, you're a woman, so when you say things, or don't say things for that matter, it always means something else. I hope you bring a boy into the world, Cuddy. We don't need any more conniving and manipulative females."

"I'm conniving and manipulative?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Quite," House replied.

Cuddy thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, sometimes."

"At least you can admit your faults." House nodded. "That's good."

"Who said they were a faults?" Cuddy asked him. "Besides, if there's anyone with a fault, it's you with that Vicodin."

"Vicodin for the pain I have to endure since you so maliciously yanked my muscle from my thigh," House retorted.

"Shut up," Cuddy said through a tired sigh and rested on her side.

She realized she probably shouldn't have rested in the direction of House, but she had grown too tired through their verbal engagement to turn and face the other way. It was a long day at the hospital and she hadn't slept well the night before. Besides, she felt comfortable with House in bed next to her, which eased her even faster into sleep.

Once her breathing had regulated, House felt himself relax. He looked over to the clock on the wall and wondered if Cuddy had noticed that it was actually after midnight.

Turning slightly, House reached into his pocket and yanked the pill bottle out. He popped the lid and swallowed a pill dry. His business agreement with Cuddy was putting strain on his thigh, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He gingerly set the bottle on the night stand next to the bed.

House turned his head to Cuddy and studied her slack face. As his gaze outlined her mouth before moving to her closed eyes, he hoped that she was pregnant. Having seen her in a calm state of sleep, he was now able to identify her disappointment and sadness hidden behind a tough exterior when she was awake. And it was more painful to see that everyday than deal everyday with the pain located in his thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys! Seriously, thank you for the feedback!!! It pleases me and makes my day brighter. ****You all rock.**** I hope you enjoy this next chapter :o)**

* * *

**June 5, 2007 2:12 p.m.**

Cuddy's heels clicked sharply and swiftly on the hard linoleum floor. Her hands fluttered at her sides and she clenched them into fists, unable to contain her excitement.

Forcing the glass door open, Cuddy entered the room and it fell dead quiet at her entrance. House's team, which was seated around the table, all stared at her. House stopped mid sentence and turned to Cuddy, his eyebrows drawn.

Cuddy, a large smile on her face, hurried over to House and threw her arms around him, rendering him off balance for a moment and causing him to knock his dry erase board to the floor.

After a moment, Cuddy removed herself from the hug she had just forced House into. She looked to the board which was now flat on the floor and had a long black line running across it from the end of a half written word.

"Sorry," Cuddy immediately apologized. She turned in the direction of the team, knowing she had to offer them an explanation. "House gave a testimony on a case we won which saved us a quarter of a million. It's a good day."

Cuddy straightened her shirt and looked to House for a brief moment before turning from him and walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Chase asked, his eyes lingering on Cuddy's figure as she headed down the hallway.

"What kind of case did you testify for?" Cameron was curious as well.

House set the dry erase board upright and looked towards his team. "Someone slipped her happy pills this morning. That's all it is."

"You gave her drugs without her knowledge?" Foreman raised an unsure eyebrow.

"Does that surprise you?" Chase asked Foreman.

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't surprise me."

"No, I guess not." Foreman shrugged.

"It was Wilson's idea," House replied, interrupting the conversation his team seemed to be having without him. "Now, can we get back to what we were doing before that manic showed up?"

**June 5, 2007 3:06 p.m.**

House stepped carefully into Cuddy's office, closing the door behind him. Cuddy was sitting at her desk and signing off on a few projects. She stopped writing when she saw House and her face gave way to embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's okay." House shrugged it off as if it wasn't a problem. "Everyone thinks you're on drugs, though."

"Oh, great." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"So..." House moved into the office and examined the carpet before looking back up at Cuddy. "It was positive?"

Cuddy nodded and tried to keep her smile back. "Yes, but I don't want to get too excited about it. I was... too excited earlier. There's a chance I can miscarry and-"

"You won't," House cut her off.

"But, there's a possibility." Cuddy kept her eyes on him. "I don't want to put too much pressure on this baby. If something happened-"

"Nothing'll happen," House told her.

"I'd be too devastated to try again," she finished her sentence, being completely honest with House. "It keeps getting harder to get back up and brush yourself off after your hope is thrown into the dirt over and over again."

"It's going to work," House assured.

Cuddy shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I must really be losing it if the pessimist is telling me things are going to work out."

"You'll be fine." House rubbed at his eye, tiredly.

Cuddy entwined her hands. "I'm nervous. Is that bad for the baby? I've been nauseous the past three days, but I didn't want to take a pregnancy test because, you know, it's early, but-"

"Cuddy," House cut in, "I've got a guy lying in a hospital bed with kidney failure and is having seizures every hour, so if you want to chat about your baby troubles, I advise you to call a girlfriend. And by girlfriend, I don't mean your lesbian lover. Unless that's who you chat up pregnancy matters with."

"Sorry." Cuddy gave a wave of her hand. "I just wanted to let you know that business is... done."

"Good." House nodded.

Cuddy hesitated a moment. "Thank you, House."

House gave Cuddy a tight smile and then left her office. Cuddy bit her lower lip, a smile forming on her face, and went back to her work.

**July 21, 2007 10:25 p.m.**

Cuddy wouldn't admit she missed his presence, but sometimes when she thought about having this baby and all that it entailed, including the fact that she was currently alone, it sent her into a near panic and she wanted him there. It depended on the night really. Her moods kept fluctuating and that always influenced her current thoughts.

On one of these particular nights, she missed him. She missed the company he provided when she had almost become accustomed to having him around for roughly five or six nights per month. Some of the nights didn't only include the business act, but also included talking and perhaps even a bit of closeness. And she missed that.

Cuddy clutched the phone tightly in her hand and dialed. She waited through three rings before he finally picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Who speaking," House answered the phone as he was sprawled out on his couch. His caller ID told him it was Cuddy and he waited for her to reply, but she didn't. "Cuddy, if you're prank calling someone, now's about the time to hang up."

The tears were thick in her throat. "Can you come over?"

House sat up. He didn't realize she was upset. "I'll be there soon."

With that, House hung up the phone and forced himself to his feet. He grabbed his cane and began limping around as he located his shoes.

House was quite certain that it didn't help their situation if he continued to answer to her every call. He didn't want to become her dependent when it came to this baby, but he did understand her current need, which was what made him agree to go to her.

Cuddy had wanted to wait until the three month mark before telling others about her pregnancy just in case she miscarried. However, her chronic nausea gave her away and Wilson figured it out. Currently, House was almost positive everyone at Princeton-Plainsboro knew of her pregnancy.

As House stepped out into the warm summer evening, his thoughts traveled to Foreman. House recalled the suspicious eyebrow raise he received when Foreman heard the news of Cuddy's pregnancy. However, Foreman kept his mouth closed.

House was sure the cause of suspicion was due to Foreman connecting the dots between Cuddy's unusual ecstatic hug and her current news. Despite this, House knew Foreman wouldn't say anything partly because Foreman didn't think it was any of his business and partly because he didn't want to know he was right on this matter.

**July 21, 2007 11:01 p.m.**

Cuddy opened the door for House and then shuffled back into the living room, leaving him to close the front door himself. When House entered the living room, Cuddy was already back on the couch, tissues in her hand as tears fell freely.

House sat down awkwardly on the other end of the couch. He didn't like tears.

"Can I get you something?" House asked. He hoped she would send him to the kitchen so he didn't have to see her cry.

Cuddy shook her head and sniffed. "No."

"Okay." House drummed his fingers on his jeans.

"House..." Cuddy hesitated, unsure of how she should address the idea in her head. "When you said... said that it was good that I... you said I..."

"Spit it out, Cuddy," House said as gently as he could manage.

Cuddy held her breath to keep her tears in. "You said I would fail at being a mother."

House thought hard about that. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Cuddy replied and more tears fell. "When I was the medical proxy to that little girl. Alice."

House stared at Cuddy blankly. He was trying to remember some girl named Alice, but he drew a complete blank.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "She had EPP."

"Oh!" House suddenly realized the girl she referred to. The girl had one wicked rash. He then recalled the incident Cuddy mentioned. "Yeah,_ that_. That was the withdrawal. Mostly."

Cuddy diverted her eyes from him. House drew his eyebrows together and felt a sickening sinking in his stomach.

"Was that one of the factors when you thought about giving up on having a kid?" House was surprised as the thought crossed his mind and he was slightly taken aback as well.

"Maybe," Cuddy admitted as she stared at the floor. "A little."

"Why would you believe that?" House asked, thinking out of everything Cuddy could take to heart, that was probably the worst of it.

"Well, you're always right as you like to point out." Cuddy swiped at her eyes with a tissue.

"And that was the day you chose to finally admit that I'm right?" House stared at her. "And since when have you ever cared about anything I have to say?"

"I always care." Cuddy replied softly, wishing she didn't feel the need to tell him that.

House reached over and placed a hand on Cuddy's. That brought her red and teary eyes back up to him. He locked eyes with her.

"If there's one thing you're doing right, Cuddy," House started, reassuringly, "it's having this baby. Now, no more doubting. The kid'll resent you for it."

Cuddy nodded and smiled a bit, her tears finally clearing up even though her face was still wet. House gave a small smile back to Cuddy.

"You all right?" House asked.

Cuddy nodded again. She set her tissues on the couch and stood from it. She headed past House and towards the doorway.

House's eyes followed her. "Where are you going?"

Cuddy turned. "I have to pee. My expanding uterus is putting pressure-"

"Go," House cut her off, exaggerating a cringe on his face.

That got Cuddy to give him a genuine smile, which pleased him. As Cuddy left the room, House kept his eyes on her, hoping the baby would have that same genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your comments. I appreciate them and they make my day. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**August 6, 2007 4:15 p.m.**

Cuddy was on her back on the exam table, nervously waiting as Dr. Janice Philips picked up a bottle of ultrasound gel. Dr. Philips gave Cuddy a smile and squirted the cool gel on the area between her slightly larger hips. Cuddy took in a breath and closed her eyes as Dr. Philips ran a smooth device over the area over her pubic bone just below the belly button.

"Do you hear that sound?" Dr. Philips asked.

Cuddy listened intently to the rapid throbbing caused by the life form inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked to Dr. Philips.

"That's my baby's heartbeat?" The sound was familiar to Cuddy's ears. After all, she was a doctor and her sister had gone through two pregnancies, but Cuddy had to ask to confirm it anyway. She needed to know if that sound was indeed coming from inside of her.

Dr. Philips nodded. "Yes, it is."

Cuddy let the sound fill her ears, not wanting it to ever stop. It was rhythmic and quick and beautiful. This sound was real. This baby was alive and it's tiny heart was beating. _Her_ baby was alive and it was most definitely real.

**August 6, 2007 5:47 p.m.**

"Hello?" his slightly tired voice came through the phone.

Cuddy was curled up on her couch, trying to hold back her happiness. She knew House wouldn't appreciate this phone call, but she couldn't help it. She had to talk to him, to tell him about the life source inside of her.

"I know I'm not suppose to bother you about baby stuff," she started and broke into a smile, "but I heard the heartbeat for the first time."

"So, it is human, then?" House asked as he stood in his kitchen while making a bologna and mustard sandwich.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you, Greg," she told him. If he was with her right now, she would have thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

House bit into his sandwich. "Using first names now?"

"I'm just so... happy." Cuddy bit her lower lip.

Even though she knew she was suppose to keep House out of this because it wasn't their business together anymore, she didn't regret calling him. She felt he needed to know that this baby was alive and well.

However, what Cuddy did not know was that House was actually quite glad she included him. It made him feel slightly superior knowing he was getting first hand knowledge of Cuddy and her pregnancy. It was more than anyone at the hospital, including Wilson. Not that House was jealous of Wilson's friendship with Cuddy. Sometimes he just wished he could talk so easily with her like Wilson always seemed to.

"Wilson says you're glowing." House set down his sandwich. He was having a hard time swallowing it.

"You should have heard it," Cuddy said, her mind filled so much with the heartbeat that she completely missed House's statement. "It was so _strong_. It was... so, so wonderful, House."

"And back to last names." House limped into his living room and sat down on the couch.

"This baby is strong." Cuddy nodded on her end of the phone.

"Okay, Cuddy." House tried to pull it off as nonchalance, but her ecstatic feelings were spreading to him so it was slightly difficult to hold that tone up.

"Oh, sorry, I get it." Cuddy leaned her arm on the couch as she put her fingers through her hair. "Sorry to call you about this. I called my sister first, but no one picked up at her house and I had to tell someone. I'm sorry. I'm probably interrupting some football game."

"Yeah, football." House rolled his eyes. "In August."

The smile still wasn't off Cuddy's face. "Sorry."

"It's... fine, Cuddy." A tight smile was on House's face as he tried to hold it back. He kept his attention on his fingers which he drummed on his jeans. "I'm happy for you and the little demon with a warrior heartbeat."

"Thank you," Cuddy replied softly. "I'll let you get back to your game."

"Football season doesn't start- never mind." House decided to let it go. "Goodbye, Cuddy."

"Bye, House," Cuddy returned and hung up.

House waited a moment before pushing the button to turn his phone off. He set the cordless next to him on the couch. He was thinking of the baby and its heartbeat. House's eyebrows drew together, but his expression dropped and he forced himself back to his feet.

Still hungry, House headed back to the kitchen for his sandwich. He grabbed it from the counter and took a large bite. He was suddenly wishing that Cuddy hadn't called him. Even though he was glad that short while ago, even though he felt important that she felt she needed to share this with him, he suddenly didn't want to know because now he couldn't fight off that little nagging want to have been there _with_ her to hear the heartbeat of their baby.

**September 20, 2007**

House approached Cuddy as she made her way to her office. "You're fat."

"Thank you." She gave him a glance and pulled open the door to her office.

"And you're happy about it," House added, sketching a look of disgust across his face as he followed her in.

"My boobs are bigger." Cuddy turned toward him to show off her chest before walking around her desk and sitting down.

"I was so distracted by your growing ass that I hadn't noticed." House raised his eyebrows and limped over to her diplomas on the wall.

"Right, like you wouldn't notice if my breasts were bigger, House." Cuddy skimmed over a few notes left on her desk by her secretary.

House suddenly turned in her direction. "Have you felt it move?"

"The baby?" Cuddy asked, a post-it in hand.

"No, your stapler," House answered sarcastically.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "I thought we weren't talking baby stuff."

"Just wanted to make sure little Mick was still alive." House shrugged and moved to the chair across from Cuddy's desk. He casually crossed one leg over the other.

"Mick?" Cuddy repeated.

"As in Jagger." House let a smile creep over his face.

"You named my baby Mick Jagger?" She asked him.

House wanted to play the "my baby too" card, but he knew he couldn't. He was already dangerously close to stepping over the business line into the personal one. "You don't like the name?"

Cuddy figured her answer was obvious. "What if the baby's a girl?"

"Works either way." House shrugged again and flicked dirt off his sneaker.

Cuddy watched his movements and couldn't stop herself from asking, "Did you and Stacy ever talk about having kids?"

"Excuse me?" House raised his head so he could meet Cuddy's eyes.

"If you were to get married." Cuddy knew she shouldn't have asked, but she couldn't take it back. "Would you have had kids? Or even unmarried. Did you ever talk about it?"

House paused, cocking his head to the side slightly. "I didn't want them. She did."

"But you still stayed together even knowing that?" Cuddy was surprised, but she tried to hide it.

"Yep," House answered and made a quiet popping sound with his mouth. "She thought she could change my mind."

"Did she?" Cuddy bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Stacy is one of the few women who can."

House's eyes remained on Cuddy until she finally broke the stare by looking back to her desk. After a moment, she looked back up at House, who had gone back to picking dirt off his sneaker.

"Other than Mick Jagger, what names would you choose?" she asked him. She really wanted an opinion from him because he was usually honest and straight with her.

"Wouldn't," House answered. "I don't plan on having any hellions of my own."

"You don't think about it?" Cuddy didn't believe him.

"Hard to think about something you don't want, Cuddy," he replied.

Cuddy thought about this. "My sister named her first son James. It's funny because he has the same dark eyes as Wilson."

"Maybe there's suppose to be a 'junior' tacked on the end of that," House said.

Cuddy knew what he was implying and rolled her eyes. "She's never met Wilson." Cuddy paused. "And she named her second son Thomas. How do you pick the right name? And what if you're wrong? What if you call them a Joe when they'd make a better Theodore?"

"Hopefully for your kid's sake, those names were hypothetical," House replied.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes on him. "House."

"What are you worried about, Cuddy?" House asked, leaning back in his chair. "You're the mom. You're suppose to give the kid a stupid name and he's gonna have to live with it whether he likes it or not."

"I sense a touch of bitterness." Cuddy smirked. "Not too fond of Gregory?"

House shrugged and leaned forward. "Are you fond of Lisa?"

She thought a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

"Then, the name you pick'll be fine," he told her. "Stop doubting yourself."

"That was... nice." Cuddy's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Well, you're annoyingly whiney when you doubt yourself and I was taught never to use physical force on a pregnant chick," House said.

"Thank God for that." Cuddy gave him a look.

"Now,_ there's_ a good name." House leaned back in his chair again.

"Yeah." Cuddy rolled her eyes and went back to her messages, a small grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your supportive and wonderful comments. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 1, 2007**

Cuddy approached the two men that were waiting, quite impatiently, at the nurse's desk by the entrance of the Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital. Cuddy gave them each a smile.

"Boy or girl?" Wilson asked, returning the smile.

"I didn't want to know," Cuddy told them, pleased with herself.

Wilson nodded. "That's very noble of you."

"Noble?" House looked at Wilson as if he was crazy. "How is it noble?"

"I want to be surprised," Cuddy told the both of them. She had just returned from her doctor's appointment and Dr. Philips assured her they could tell the sex of the baby, but Cuddy refused to know.

"Since when do you like surprises?" House now looked to Cuddy as if _she_ was crazy.

Cuddy shot annoyance at House. "Sometimes you can't even tell what the sex is."

"And sometimes they're wrong," Wilson added. "My friend and his wife thought they were having a girl and bought all the appropriate baby girl supplies and then it was a boy."

"You don't have any friends," House hissed to Wilson and then turned back to Cuddy. "And do you not want to know because you think it's still going to kick it?"

"No," Cuddy lied.

House knew he was right, but let it slide. "Well, I wanna know the sex."

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, why, House?" Cuddy tried to stave away any suspicions.

"So I can buy the baby shower gift early, obviously." House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy chose to ignore House and moved in the direction of her office Wilson watched her go for a moment and then began to head for the elevators. He stopped and turned when he noticed House wasn't with him.

House was still watching Cuddy as she mazed her way through chaos and finally entered her office. Wilson shook his head.

"You're insufferable." Wilson continued on towards the elevators, knowing House was going to further instigate Cuddy.

House limped his own way through the chaos before making it to Cuddy's office. He shut the door behind himself and then turned to Cuddy, who was glaring from her office chair.

"You really don't want to know?" House asked her.

"No." Cuddy flipped open a chart and skimmed it.

"That's stupid," House replied.

Cuddy snapped the chart shut and looked to House. "No, it's not. Besides, it's _my_ baby and if I don't want to know the sex, then I'll wait."

"Don't you think calling your baby "it" all the time is pretty abusive to the little tyke?" House took a few steps into the room.

"Since when have you cared?" she asked him.

House shrugged. "I'm just curious as to which of _my_ guys made it to the mothership."

"My baby isn't an alien life force." Cuddy glared.

"True as that may be, I still want to know the sex," House replied.

Cuddy shook her head slowly. "Well, you're going to have to wait another four months."

**October 2, 2007**

House entered Cuddy's office as she was stretched out on her couch, taking a rest. House slammed her door closed, making Cuddy jump.

"I know which of my troopers made it," he told her grandly after his entrance.

Cuddy sat up and groaned. "House, I made sure they put my file under lock and key."

"I know," House replied. "I had a hell of a time getting it. It took a bit more cash than-"

"Please don't ruin-" Cuddy began to beg of him.

"I'm not going to tell you," House cut her off and rolled his eyes. "Calm down."

"I really don't know why you even care." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "Business is over. We're done."

"I know," House said.

Cuddy frowned. "We should go about this as if you never-"

"You're right," House stopped her. "I was waiting for you to draw the line."

"What do you mean?" Cuddy's eyebrows drew together.

"I was messing with you, Cuddy," House explained. "I wanted to make sure you knew this was business. Wouldn't want one person having more feelings in this little relationship of ours than the other. You passed. It's all settled."

House turned towards the door and pulled it open. Cuddy forced herself to her feet, still a bit confused.

"House."

House turned back to her and sighed. "Yes, Cuddy?"

"You did all of that_ just_ to prove a point?" she asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why else would I do it?"

"Just making sure," Cuddy responded cautiously.

"Yep," House replied.

"But, you really do know the sex of the baby," Cuddy concluded, making sure she understood.

"Yep." House gave her a short nod and with that, left her office.

**November 27, 2007**

"House? It's almost midnight."

Cuddy shivered against the cold and she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. Her back had been killing her, which left her awake. It was the only reason she was currently still up, resulting in watching infomercials on the television in her living room.

House stood on her front porch, complete with coat and cap. He extended a hand which held a stack full of envelopes.

"Got your mail by mistake," he told her.

Cuddy snatched the mail from him. "It was almost funny the first time, but now it's just uncalled for. Stop going out of your way to steal my mail."

"I can't help it if the mailman's incompetent." House gave her a shrug, but he was secretly pleased with his trick to have a reason to check on Cuddy.

Cuddy felt a slight pressure and placed her hand on it, feeling the baby that rested beneath her skin. House's eyes followed her hand and lingered there.

"What's wrong?" He brought his eyes back to her.

"Nothing." Cuddy shook her head. She wasn't going to tell House that she started to notice the baby would respond at the sound of his voice.

House studied her, but went no further with his accusations. "Well, goodnight then."

**November 29, 2007**

Wilson, House, and Cuddy were gathered in her office. Cuddy was leaning against her desk, while Wilson stood in front of the couch and House remained in front of the closed door.

"House, this has gone too far, even for you." Wilson pointed an angry finger at his friend.

"I highly doubt that." House raised his eyebrows in response.

Cuddy held up a hand. "Please, James, calm down."

"He told my patient her cancer went away!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Mistake in the labs." House shrugged.

"Stage three cancer doesn't just go away and you know that, House." Wilson's eyes were burning House. "Any sensible, qualified doctor would have check-"

"Qualified?" House repeated, cutting him off. "Wow, that hurts."

Cuddy stepped away from her desk. "Enough."

"He_ assured_ her it was gone even when she asked him if the results could have been wrong." Wilson tried to remain calm. "He damn well knew-"

"I figured out she has PAP, didn't I?" House was annoyed that Wilson was jumping down his throat.

"But, it doesn't change the fact that she has cancer, House!" Wilson jammed his hands to his hips.

"I said _enough_." Cuddy stepped between the two. She looked to the doorway. "House... what were thinking?"

"I was thinking of the patient's life," he answered innocently.

"You can't just lie to a cancer patient about a miraculous recovery," Cuddy told him, annoyed. "You're damn lucky it hadn't received any public attention because if we had to go against that with an explanation as trivial as mixed up lab work, it would have discredited this hospital in an instant. This will _never_ happen again, do you understand?"

House returned Cuddy's annoyed stare. "Well, she was dumb to believe me from the begin-"

"You're a doctor!" Wilson took a step closer to House. "She trusted-"

"We're taking care of all of her medical expenses," Cuddy looked from Wilson to House, "thanks to Dr. House." She looked back to Wilson. "Is that sufficient?"

Wilson sighed. "I guess it'll have to be."

"Oh, suck it up." House rolled his eyes at Wilson.

"The main problem I am having with this, House, is the fact that you don't even think you were wrong about what you did." Wilson approached House and glared.

"I saved her life," House told him.

"Yes, House," Wilson agreed sarcastically. "Through lies and misrepresentation. You should be very proud of yourself."

Wilson pulled open the office door, House moving out of the way just in time. The door slammed shut and House looked over to Cuddy.

"What_ possessed__ you_ to do that?" Cuddy asked him, hoping to get a true answer.

"I gave that woman another twenty years for lying to her about one simple thing," House said. "Of course, she probably won't make it that long, but at least I did _my_ job. As for Wilson, well, he needs- what was that?"

"What?" Cuddy dropped the emotion from her face.

House pointed. "That little scrunchy thing you did with your face."

"Nothing." Cuddy shrugged. "I'm just disgusted with you."

"Is the brat kicking?" House looked down at Cuddy's belly before bringing his eyes back up to hers. "Mick must be rooting for me."

"No." Cuddy glared.

"But, it did kick you." House knew he was right.

"Not exactly." Cuddy tried to play it off as nothing. "The baby just moves sometimes."

"Hm." House sized her up. "You made that same face two nights ago when I returned your mail. And yesterday when I walked into your office while you ate lunch. And again now. One might suspect that baby likes to move around when-"

"Whatever you're thinking is a no." Cuddy took a step closer to him, trying to be intimidating.

"Right," House agreed in a disbelieving tone.

"You're wrong, House," Cuddy said. "Wipe that smug look off your face."

House leaned in close to her. "You just hate the fact that the baby likes me more than you."

He smiled in delight and pulled her office door open. House limped his way out, leaving Cuddy shaking her head slightly, unsure of how she really felt about the baby recognizing House's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your wonderful comments. I love 'em. You're all too nice. Heehee. :o) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**December 20, 2007**

"No means no."

House was trailing Cuddy through the clinic. He certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer. However, he wanted to go about this coolly, so he didn't dive right in.

"Who said I was back to talk about my patient?" House asked her, wishing she would stop hurrying around with that eighth month pregnant belly of hers.

Cuddy stopped, answering his silent wish. "Then, what do you want?"

House paused. His game plan was through. "Cuddy, I have to give the guy the drugs."

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm not going to change my no to a yes just because you badger me, House. If you want..."

Cuddy paused and went to reach out for the nurse's desk when she realized it was just a foot out of reach. She saw spots for a few seconds, but it cleared. House was staring at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence. Clearly, she didn't show any outward signs of the sudden strangeness she felt. She shook it off.

"If I want...?" House repeated her words, the anticipation killing him. He was ready to argue.

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized and gained her senses back. "If you want to do something for this man, find something that-"

Cuddy shut her eyes tightly as the small spots consumed her vision. House sensed the change this time because he reached for her just as her legs gave out.

"Whoa, easy." House felt his heart stop and his stomach drop to his feet.

"Dr. Cuddy, are you all right?" A passing nurse stopped.

"Is she okay?" Someone in the background muttered.

"She's fine." House said a little too loudly, wanting to convince himself more than anyone else.

"I'm fine." Her vision clearing up, Cuddy regained her balance and stood erect.

Embarrassed while color began to fill her recently paled cheeks, she headed for her office. House stepped alongside of her, just in case she felt like almost dropping to the ground again.

"You shouldn't be walking so much," he commented quietly to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Stop worrying, I have work to do, and the answer is still no," she told him all in a rush.

Cuddy yanked her arm free from House and slammed her office door in his face.

**December 21, 2007**

House entered Cuddy's office carefully. He silently shut the door behind himself. Cuddy was standing behind her desk, shuffling through a few charts. She picked her head up.

"I heard you found a way to maneuver around administering the drugs," she said to him.

"You need to stay off your feet," he told her and limped towards her desk.

Cuddy looked back to the charts. "I'm fine."

"You almost collapsed yesterday," House replied, trying to keep his worry from his voice.

"No, I didn't." Cuddy raised her head again. "I have a hospital to run, House. I can't just stop-"

"I'll tell that to your premie when the kid pops out before it's time," he cut her off.

Cuddy let out a sigh and sat down in her chair. "I can't go on bedrest. Some women work until they go into labor."

"You're not some women," House replied. "You're Cuddy." He extended a hand, revealing a dish of a frozen dessert he had hidden. "Here. Frozen yogurt with sprinkles."

"Have you been holding that the whole time?" her eyebrows drew together.

"No, it was in my pocket." House rolled his eyes. "A treat for sitting."

Cuddy took the dessert from him. "Thank you."

"Like a dog," he added.

"Yeah, thanks." Cuddy set the dish on her desk.

"I didn't poison it," House said.

"I... I know that." Her eyes met his. "It's just... Since I've been pregnant, I don't like it eat it without-"

"Lightly salted rice cakes." House extended a bag, which he also managed to keep hidden from her sight. He could be quite the magician when he tried. "A mixture of sweet and salty, as I understand."

Cuddy shook her head. "You shouldn't know that."

"Wilson told me." House shrugged. "_He_ shouldn't know that. Someone might think he's the father."

"House..." Cuddy needed to tell him this was close to crossing the business line.

"So what Cuddy?" House asked. "You like to watch Oprah when you can and you have a secret passion for tomato juice. I know things about you. We work together. Rice cakes and frozen yogurt just happen to be another thing I know. Is that bad?"

Cuddy kept her eyes on him as she reached up for the rice cakes. She was going to say yes, but decided not to for fear he would leave with the rice cakes which would inevitably leave her craving them even more.

"Stay off your feet," he commanded and released the rice cakes to her.

Cuddy nodded. House turned from her and limped from her office.

**January 16, 2008**

Cuddy shuffled across her wooden floor in her pink slippers. She was wearing sweatpants and an oversized nightshirt. Both were maternity clothes given to her by her sister. Cuddy reached for the doorknob and pulled open the front door.

"Yes?" she asked.

House stood on her front porch, hands in his coat pockets. He moved into her house, forcing her out of the way so he didn't have to stand in the bitter cold anymore. Cuddy closed the door behind him.

"I need you to okay something for me." He tried to shake off the chill of the winter evening.

"What did Dr. Kepler say?" Cuddy figured it was 'no.'

"That old bat?" House asked, drawing his eyebrows together. "She doesn't even-"

"House, she's younger than you." Cuddy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, she doesn't look it." House thought of the woman with the bushy eyebrows and deep marionette lines.

"House, I put Dr. Sharon Kepler in charge of the hospital on my leave," Cuddy told him tiredly. "You need to answer to her."

"Cuddy, she doesn't understand-" House tried to explain.

"Maybe this is good for you," Cuddy pointed out and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you ever think of that? That maybe my absence will finally set some boundaries for you?"

"Who needs boundaries when all your patients die?" House raised his voice.

"House-" Cuddy gave him the authoritative look.

"I haven't been able to do anything these past two days while my patient steadily grows worse," House immediately cut her off, needing her to see his point. "I need you to okay one procedure for me and I'll leave you alone."

"If I give you permission to do this, it would undermine Dr. Kepler's authority." Cuddy shook her head. "And it was hard enough to find someone to take over for me who was willing to be in charge of you."

"Just..." House was at a loss for words. His patient was going to die and he could have fixed all of it with one procedure. "Do this for me."

"No, House-" Cuddy protested.

"I gave you a baby!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out.

Cuddy sighed. "I was waiting for you to play that card."

"Did it work?" House asked, almost hopeful.

"No," Cuddy answered.

"Come_ on_, Cuddy." House was going to become angry soon if she was still going to refuse.

"I'm not going to let you play the baby card," Cuddy said. "The baby isn't a personal matter, okay? It isn't work related either. It was our own private business agreement and now it's done with."

"You're right," House agreed, his tone dropping to cruelty. "Just make sure you keep that in mind when you don't have a clue as to what you're doing."

"House, don't do this," Cuddy asked of him, softening.

"No, Cuddy, it's fine," House replied bitterly.

"You're too attached." She knew she was right. "This was a bad idea. We never should have-"

"I'm not attached to you or that hell child of yours." House leaned into her. "I've just humored you through all of this because I didn't want to hear you bitch about how alone you are."

Cuddy placed her hand against the bump where the baby pressed part of itself up against her, responding to the deepness it heard and recognized as House.

"You really mean that?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Of course I do." House glared. "Am I the kind of person who enjoys talking about babies and names, Cuddy? Did you think I suddenly changed? I'm still Gregory House and I still do _not_ want kids. And I want nothing to do with yours. So, whatever you thought I was-"

"But,_ you're_ the one who shows up at my house to check on me," Cuddy started, trying to keep back the tears that began to form, "_you're_ the one who forced me to take leave from work already, _you're_ the one who knows my cravings and when-"

"I only did those things so I didn't have to hear you cry and complain all the time," House replied and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"You don't think I could have taken care of myself?" Cuddy asked him.

"No."

House was hurting her, he knew this, but couldn't stop it anyway. He felt betrayed by Cuddy. She had a part of him growing inside of her and he didn't realize that he would actually care so much. That annoyed him. He didn't want to care.

It wasn't Cuddy's fault for wanting a baby and finding a way to have one. It wasn't Cuddy's fault that he couldn't handle the fact that she was having the baby he helped make. And it certainly wasn't Cuddy's fault for his inability to _tell_ her how he actually felt about all of this. However, he took it out on her anyway and Dr. Kepler was the means to do that.

"Get out." Cuddy pushed House toward the door.

"That's fine, Cuddy!" House moved away from Cuddy and yanked open her front door. "I can handle Kepler on my own."

"Good!" Cuddy shouted after him from the doorway before slamming the door as hard as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the comments, everyone! Here's the next chappie and of course, I keep building the suspense. Haha. There's nine chapters total, so two more after this one, just to let you all know. Enjoy :o)**

* * *

**February 5, 2008 7:03 p.m.**

"What are you doing here?" House stepped into Cuddy's office and she froze as if she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to.

Cuddy set a folder on her desk. "Just dropping off some paperwork I signed. What are you still doing here?"

"Putting in the extra hours because I'm so dedicated to my profession," House answered and shut the door to Cuddy's office.

"Uh-huh," Cuddy agreed and rolled her eyes. "How are you doing with Dr. Kepler?"

"Fantastic!" House's mocked enthusiasm made Cuddy smile. "She's just a peach!"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I heard."

House held back his smirk. "What have you heard?"

"You're arrogant," Cuddy started, going over the list in her head, "self incriminating, disobedient-"

"Is any of this going to be new information?" House cut her off and stepped toward the middle of the room. His eyes fell to her very large belly. "I see Mick's still rockin' out."

House didn't raise his eyes immediately. He wasn't sure if she would indulge into the baby world with him after their last encounter.

"Yeah, but I'm only a week overdue." Cuddy's eyes were on him. "I'm not worried."

House raised his head. "I can help with that."

"What?" Cuddy's eyebrows drew together.

"Help induce labor." House's face displayed his mischievous thought. "I heard sex is very handy when-"

"Don't even go there." Cuddy raised a pointed finger.

House frowned. "Not your cup of tea?"

"No." Cuddy began toward her office door. "Besides, I want to get home."

"You can still drive with that thing?" House poked at her stomach.

Cuddy stopped and glared. "Even if you don't believe it, I can take care of myself, House."

"I know you can take of yourself." House rolled his eyes. "I was trying to get a rise out of you before, Cuddy. I only wanted you to give me permission for-"

"Stop talking," she cut him off.

"What?"

"Stop. Talking." Cuddy's eyes were locked with his.

"Why?" House asked, slightly confused.

Cuddy let out a short sigh. "You're making Mick punch my bladder."

"I can't help it if he feels it's necessary to show mommy who's boss." House gave her a shrug.

"Goodnight, House." Cuddy continued on to the door.

House stepped alongside of her. "I'll walk you to your car."

Cuddy stopped. "I don't want-"

"The one time I try to be a gentleman, you refuse," House said. "Guess chivalry _is_ dead."

"You still need to get your coat and bag, and I'm too tired to wait," Cuddy told him.

"Fine," House replied. "Will you let me open your office door for you at least?"

Cuddy waited and House reached out and opened the door for her. She passed through and he followed after her. Once in the lobby, House gave Cuddy one last look before heading toward the elevators while she left the building.

**February 5, 2008 7:16 p.m.**

House stepped into the cold air. It wasn't too bad except for the wind. The light from Cuddy's car caught his attention. The driver's side door was open and Cuddy was sitting in the car, unmoving. House hurried to Cuddy's car as fast as his thigh would allow him.

Upon reaching the car, House peered into the diver's side. Cuddy was sitting there, facing forward, and staring straight ahead. She looked to House.

"Cuddy?" House asked, giving her a cautious once over.

Cuddy swallowed hard. "My pants are wet."

"Your water broke?" House asked and looked to her pants, but they were blocked from his view by her stomach.

"Pretty sure it did," Cuddy replied. "I'm afraid if I try to get out, it'll go all over the upholstery."

"You're about to pop out a kid and you're worried about your car's upholstery?" House asked her, unsure if he was still talking to Cuddy.

Cuddy stared forward again and clutched onto the steering wheel. "I'm not having this baby."

"Cuddy-" House softened into a slightly annoyed stance.

"No," Cuddy cut him off.

"What?" House asked. "You like being pregnant so much, you wanna keep that baby in you forever? That's completely insane. Come on."

"No," Cuddy refused.

House lightly touched her arm. "I'll help you into the hospital."

"No, House." Cuddy shrugged him off.

"You're not having this baby in your car," House told her.

"I'm not going." She shook her head.

"Cuddy, this is ridiculous." House leaned closer to her since she still refused to look at him. "You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything." Cuddy's words were quick and sharp.

"Fine." House pulled back and turned away from her.

Cuddy finally looked back to him. "Don't leave."

"Cuddy-" House began from a few feet away.

"Please," Cuddy begged. "Just... wait with me. Until I can... just wait."

House paused and then nodded, walking back to her car. "Okay."

**February 5, 2008 7:34 p.m.**

"You ready yet?"

House had seated himself on the ground, legs extended out in front of him. He looked up at Cuddy, who was in the same position and staring straight ahead again.

"What if I can't do this?" She asked quietly, deep in her own thoughts.

"You couldn't have thought about that nine months ago?" House asked, looking up at her.

"I always thought about this... moment." Cuddy suddenly snapped to attention and looked down at the man seated next to her car. "House, what if I _can't_ do it? What if raising a baby alone is a bad idea? And I'll have to cut back my hours at the hospital if I'm going to be raising a child. What if I can't do both? Work and parent?"

House stared at her. "Seriously, Cuddy, nine months ago would have been a great time-"

"House, please!" Cuddy's eyebrows drew together in her nervousness. "You don't understand. What if I _fail_ this baby?"

House let a sigh escape from his lips. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Cuddy asked him, a painful tightening causing her to scrunch her face.

"Why did you want it?" House studied her, knowing she was beginning her contractions. "Why did you want to get pregnant?"

"I... wanted a baby," she told him.

"Okay..." That wasn't the particular answer he was looking for.

Cuddy sensed this and continued on. "I wanted something _more_. I wanted to be a _part_ of something more. To love and care about someone else more than I care about myself. The bond between a mother and child." She paused and dropped her tone. "I didn't want to be alone either. Does that make me selfish? To have a baby in order to not be alone? I'm selfish. I'm a horrible-"

"Cuddy, stop," House cut her off. He couldn't let her do this to herself anymore. "_I'm_ selfish. You're not selfish. Sure, you want a kid to keep you company, but doing this to your body in order to get that kid makes it seem pretty unselfish to me."

"I don't know." Cuddy looked back out her windshield.

House still kept his eyes on her. "Has anything changed? Do you still want those things? To be... part of some metaphysical something else or whatever bullshit you were trying to pull?"

It became very quiet as Cuddy thought it over. She nodded. "Yes. I do."

House painfully forced himself his feet. He extended a hand to her. "Then, let's go."

Cuddy stared at House's outstretched hand before reaching over and slipping her hand within his. She slid across the seat and he helped her to stand. Cuddy placed her free hand to her lower back and she felt the tightening again. House watched her and waited until the feeling passed. After it had, Cuddy shut her car door and walked with House into the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the enthusiasm and comments! I appreciate them so, so much. Here's the next chapter! Hope the wait wasn't too bad. Enjoy. :o)**

* * *

**February 5, 2008 9:52 p.m.**

"Did you call my sister?" Her voice was desperate and she knew it, but she was overwhelmed, excited, nervous, and in great need of her sister, Dory.

"Yes," House assured her for the third time as he sat in a chair in the corner of the hospital room.

"And she's coming?" Cuddy got out before she pressed her lips together to keep from crying out from the pain of her contractions.

House watched each time the pain came across Cuddy's face. He was never so happy in his life to be male than in this moment. "She should be here any minute. You should take something for the pain."

"No." Cuddy shook her head, the pain easing off a touch. "I don't want to."

"It doesn't make you noble if you refuse the drugs, Cuddy, just stupid," House told her.

"You're not helping," Cuddy replied, glaring at him.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Philips asked brightly as she stepped into Cuddy's hospital room.

"She wants drugs," House spoke up from his corner.

Cuddy was still glaring at him. "No, I don't."

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Philips glanced over Cuddy's chart and then checked her watch.

"Okay." Cuddy breathed out in the direction of Dr. Philips as she tried to regulate her breathing enough to ease the pain.

"I'm going to check the progress, okay?" Dr. Philips closed the chart and set it aside before making her way towards Cuddy.

"I should go." House stood from his seat in the corner of the room.

"No, stay," Cuddy told him.

"I didn't know you were such a good friend of Lisa's, Dr. House," Dr. Philips said to House before seating herself on a stool and sliding towards the bed.

"I'm the father," House replied.

"House." Cuddy was shooting daggers at him.

"What?" House asked innocently. "Dr. Philips gets the joke."

Cuddy's eyes fell on Dr. Philips who was, indeed, chuckling at what she could only assume was a joke. Cuddy looked to House, who raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"I'm hoping to get a raise if I stick around," House told Dr. Philips.

"Me too," Dr. Philips quipped.

Cuddy let out a cry as she was hit with another strong force of pain. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched onto the bar on the side of her hospital bed.

"Your contractions are definitely closer together," Dr. Philips commented and snapped on her latex gloves.

House stepped out of the way and turned his back as Dr. Philips examined Cuddy. He meandered to the head of the bed and looked down at Cuddy. Her eyes were closed as she took in a deep breath and released it.

"Eight centimeters," Dr. Philips informed Cuddy. "It's only a matter of time now. I can still administer something for the pain, if you want it."

"No, I don't." Cuddy shook her head.

"That's pretty masochistic, Cuddy," House looked down at her, wanting to brush her hair away from her face, but not having enough confidence to do it.

"It's fine." Cuddy sucked in a breath. "I can handle it."

"Okay, then I'll be back in again soon," Dr. Philips told her. "And make sure you don't push."

Cuddy nodded, signaling she understood. House watched Dr. Philips leave and then turned back to Cuddy.

"Yeah, like she has other patients giving birth now to attend to." House rolled his eyes.

Another wave a pain consumed Cuddy, rendering her unable to respond to House. She whimpered and went to clutch the side bar again, but House slipped his hand into hers. She took it and squeezed, House squeezing back enough to give her some leverage to deal with her pain.

**February 5, 2008 11:13 p.m.**

"You're going to have to push, Lisa." Dr. Philips was at the end of the bed, completely prepared to deliver the baby as two nurses stood on either side of her.

"I can't." Cuddy shook her head as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"You can do it, Lisa," the comforting voice of Cuddy's younger sister encouraged.

Cuddy's sister, Dory, had arrived and was at her bedside, holding her hand tightly. House had taken to lingering by the wall. He didn't want to interfere and felt it might not be his place now that Cuddy had her sister.

"It's going too fast, this needs to slow down." Cuddy spoke quickly before crying out in pain.

"The baby's crowning," Dr. Philips said.

Tears squeezed out of the corners of Cuddy's eyes. It was almost unbearable. She was thankful for Dory next to her. It was comforting to know someone who had gone through this twice was at her bedside to reassure her that she could make it.

"Lisa, listen to me," Dory spoke gently. "You're almost done. You can do this."

"Can we stop and go back?" Cuddy asked even though she knew it was an irrational and impossible request. "I don't even know... it's been such a short time... how did I get _here_?"

"My birth with James went by very quickly, too, but you _can_ do this," Dory assured her. "Take a deep breath."

"Okay, Lisa, I'm going to need you to push," Dr. Philips told her.

Cuddy cried out again as she was hit with another sharp contraction. Clutching her sister's hand, her muscles tensed, her back screamed in pain, and she pushed. House looked on, holding his breath without even realizing he was doing it.

"You've got it." Dory nodded. "You're doing great."

"How are you, Lisa?" Dr. Philips asked, glancing up at her.

Cuddy was well aware that there were tears on her face and that she probably looked like hell. She was even aware that House was still in the room and saw her appearing completely awful. However, all of that disappeared when put in comparison to the pain she was feeling. It was as if someone was trying to rip her open while simultaneously setting her on fire as they ripped, to put it gently, of course.

"She's fine," Dory spoke on behalf of her sister.

Feeling another contraction coming, Cuddy squeezed her sister's hand tighter.

"All right, I want a big push now, Lisa," Dr. Philips leaned in closer.

Cuddy pushed, just wanting this pain to end. She knew it couldn't last forever. She knew eventually it would stop. However, that seemed distant to her and she wondered how some women could actually go through this for hours.

"I've got the head," Dr. Philips spoke up.

House tensed across the room. The baby was coming out. The baby was about to be alive and part of _this_ world. He checked his watch. The baby was going to make it before midnight.

Dr. Philips worked with the baby now that its head was completely out. "One more big push, Lisa, and this baby'll come right out."

Cuddy nodded, though she was completely exhausted. Dory leaned in towards her sister and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"You've got this, Lisa," Dory said. "One more push."

Still nodding, Cuddy let out a cry as she pushed against another contraction. The pain lessened measurably and all Cuddy wanted to do was close her legs and let the relief wash over that the miserable burning sensation was subsiding. She glanced down and saw a tiny little thing covered in fluids. A little tiny thing that was _hers_.

After Dr. Philips cleared the baby's mouth and nose, she threw a blanket over it and placed it to Cuddy's chest. A nurse was alongside of Cuddy, wiping the baby off. Cuddy reached for the small child, the most euphoric feeling filling her, a feeling she would never fully be able to ever effectively describe.

"It's a girl," Dr. Philips told her and then looked to House. "You want to cut the cord?"

House was brought out of trance of staring at the now crying baby. He looked to Dr. Philips and realized she knew the baby was, in fact, his. He hesitated.

"It'll probably up your holiday bonus," Dr. Philips said in order to gain trust from House and assure him that what she knew would be kept confidential. She extended a pair of latex gloves.

House looked to the baby again and it hit him hard the she was his baby too. After tonight, House was sure Cuddy would want complete control over the child and that excluded him from any interactions with her. After all, their business agreement was private and it would appear strange if she included him in anything, especially at the hospital.

With that in mind, House limped across the room and took the gloves from Dr. Philips, wanting to do at least one thing for his daughter while he had the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohmigosh, you guys, those comments were fantastic. Thank you for them! As you know, ****this is the ****last chapter****. I felt I could go much further, but I didn't want to make this one of those really, really long chapter fics, so this is it. However, my friend is talking me into a sequel, so that may come about in the future. :o) Thank you for being such awesome readers! And enjoy this last chapter!!**

* * *

**February 15, 2008**

House pounded on the door for the third time. Now, he was starting to get worried. The lights were on in her home, but she wasn't answering. Knowing he couldn't just stand outside any longer, he located her hidden key and opened the front door.

The crying came to his ears first. His eyes fell on her closed bedroom door, the source of the loud wailing baby located behind it.

"Cuddy?" House called out, but received no answer.

Limping down the hall, he knocked on her bedroom door. When she didn't answer, he threw it open. Her bathroom light was on, the tiny baby was wailing in her crib, and Cuddy was no where in sight.

House looked over the baby before making his way to the bathroom. His eyes fell on Cuddy, in her pajamas, seated in the bathtub and hugging her knees to her chest. House stared at her until she lifted her tear streaked face in his direction.

Cuddy shook her head and the look she gave him said it all. He moved carefully into the bathroom and sat on the lid of the toilet.

"What's going on?" he asked over the sound of the crying baby.

"You were right," she told him, lowering her gaze to the bottom of the bathtub.

"Was I?" House raised his eyebrows.

"I can't do this," Cuddy said slowly, the words that have been repeating in her head finally given the chance to be spoken aloud. "She won't stop crying, my breasts _hurt_, I haven't been able to get any sleep, and I'm completely exhausted."

House stood from the toilet and gave a hand to Cuddy. She glanced at it before diverting her eyes. House tapped her on the shoulder. Cuddy looked back to his hand, thought it over, and took it. He helped her out of the bathtub and led her into the bedroom.

"You haven't seen her since she was born," Cuddy said bitterly. "And you haven't even called or stopped by while everyone else-"

"Wasn't part of our agreement," House cut her off.

"I_ know_," Cuddy snapped. "But, _still_, you could have-"

Cuddy stopped as House set his cane against the white painted wood of the crib. He reached in and picked up the crying child. He cradled her close to his body, staring into that reddened face as tears squeezed out of the two tightly closed eyes.

House lifted the girl up and gently placed her against his chest, her body supported by his arm, while his other hand carefully helped her head rest just below his shoulder. Cuddy watched this, wondering what House was actually doing. She'd never seen him hold a baby. Ever.

"What did you call her again?" House asked, looking to Cuddy.

"Sarah Renée," Cuddy answered.

"Right." House raised his eyebrows and then began talking to the baby. "Mick Jagger it is. The true Mick Jagger was actually born in July, not in February in case you were wondering. And his name is Michael Philip, but he goes by Mick, as will you."

Cuddy watched as House talked to her baby. House's trick was simple. He would talk to the child, letting her hear his voice, _feel_ his voice, in order to recognize that voice she responded to inside the womb. So far, it was working.

"Like all good musicians," House continued on, "especially if they were part of the Rolling Stones, Mick became very successful and popular. I understand you don't know what the Rolling Stones are _now_, let alone music, but you will someday know of their greatness."

The baby had calmed. She was not asleep, but was comforted. House let the baby rest on him and looked to Cuddy. She glared.

"I hate you."

Cuddy walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She leaned against the headboard and took in a breath. The crying had finally stopped, but her headache hadn't gone away. House lowered the baby so he was cradling her and then set her in the crib.

When she didn't start crying again, House picked up his cane and walked around to the other side of the bed. He lowered himself down and scooted over to Cuddy. She glanced at him and looked back down at her hands as tears fell.

"My baby likes you more than me!" Cuddy exclaimed through her tears as they began to fall faster.

"No, she doesn't," House replied.

"Yes, she does!" Cuddy wailed in response.

House sighed. "Cuddy..."

"She even responds when you call her Mick Jagger!" Cuddy buried her face in her hands.

House almost laughed and would have in any other situation. "No, she doesn't. She doesn't even know what I'm saying."

House drew Cuddy into him, which was slightly awkward on his part, but it went unnoticed and she fell against his chest as she cried. Her built up frustrations and emotional strain came pouring out with her tears. However, she still felt bad that House had to be the one to take care of her, especially since she wanted to prove she could do this alone.

House, on the other hand, wanted to be there for Cuddy and volunteered himself the moment he stepped into her home. Furthermore, he was glad when her cries subsided and she fell asleep in his arms.

**March 25, 2008**

"Can you do me a favor?" Cuddy asked brightly as she whipped open the front door of her home.

House stepped inside and held up the two large packages of diapers. "I thought I did you one by bringing you diapers."

"Yes." Cuddy took the packages and set them on the floor. "I need you to do me another."

House frowned. "Cuddy."

"Please, House." The desperation in Cuddy's voice kept him from bolting right then. "It'll only take a minute."

"What is it?" House sighed.

"Can you feed my baby?" Cuddy asked hopefully. She was feeling much better overall. Of course, she was still immensely exhausted, but the baby thing was a bit easier now that she actually felt she _knew_ her daughter.

"Excuse me?" House asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look." Cuddy shook her head and walked towards her bedroom, House following after. "I'm trying to get Sarah to take bottles. She's fussy because she wants my breast, not the bottle."

"Don't we all?" House smirked.

Cuddy glanced back at him. "House, please."

Cuddy entered her bedroom and headed for the crib. House lingered in the doorway.

"I don't think-" House scrunched his face, staring into the room. It smelled like baby powder.

"You're already here and she's better when taking a bottle from someone else." Cuddy reached into the crib and lifted the baby into her arms. "It's anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour for her to take a bottle from me. Please. Since you're here."

House sighed. "Once I get her latched on, I can go?"

"Thank you." Cuddy nodded. "Yes."

Cuddy walked to the doorway as House stepped back and set his cane against the wall. Cuddy placed the baby wearing the white rubber ducky covered onesie in his arms and moved toward the kitchen. House looked down at the baby, who was staring back at him.

A bit uncertain, House bounced the baby gently in his arms. When he heard Cuddy approaching, he immediately stopped. Cuddy extended a bottle to him. House took it and attempted to give it to the girl. It took him roughly a minute before the baby latched on and stared up at him.

"She has your eyes." Cuddy was staring at her baby.

"That could change," House replied and wanted to give the baby back to Cuddy, but she wasn't looking at him. "Besides, she looks like you."

"Do you think they'll notice her eyes are the same as yours?"

House shook his head. "Again, they'll probably change color, Cuddy. And who?"

Cuddy finally brought her eyes to him. "Wilson, your team. I don't know about Foreman or Chase, but Cameron might."

"I'm not the only person in the world with these blue eyes," House told her. "Besides, most newborns have-"

"I know," Cuddy cut him off and reached out, running her fingers lightly over the top of her baby's thin hair. "But, they're damn near identical to yours. Besides, her eyes were a bit darker. They've lightened up."

"That doesn't mean anything," House replied, but felt a slight spark of gladness that this baby might have his eye color. He continued on, "and if anyone thinks they've figured it out and has the nerve to ask, we can say I donated sperm. Technically, that's all it was."

"Along with sex." Cuddy raised her eyebrows, looking back up at him.

"Why are you making this difficult?" House asked and tilted the bottle a bit more for the baby.

"I'm... not," Cuddy replied.

"What does Mick think?" House looked back down at the child in his arms.

"House, please stop calling my baby Mick." Cuddy placed her hands on her hips. "She has a name."

"Not one as cool as Mick Jagger," House told her. "She doesn't seem to mind."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Well, I do."

"Mick Jagger," he said to the baby, who pushed the nub of the bottle from her mouth. House looked to Cuddy. "See? She loves it."

"_Sarah_ just lost her appetite because of the name," Cuddy returned with a smirk.

House looked down at the baby, who suddenly smiled up at him. Cuddy frowned, knowing House was going to claim the baby liked the name due to the smile. However, when House didn't respond, Cuddy grew worried, wondering what response was forming in that head of his that could possibly be worse.

"That smile," House brought his eyes to Cuddy, while the look on his face caused her to soften,"is all yours."


End file.
